talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Priest
2nd Lt. Flynn 'Wahanui' Priest is a junior lieutenant with Alpha Squadron for the Starfleet Marine of Gaia Background Born in 2147, Flynn 'Wahanui' Priest (named after a famous Maori chieftain from whom his mother claimed descent) was born in Te Awamutu, Earth although he spent most of his first six years on Lunar Station in orbit around the planet. His father, Jayden Priest was one of the engineers working on the Warp Five program from which the NX-01 Enterprise originated. After the launch of the NX-01, Jayden began work with the same team of engineers to build more starships with the same capability. Flynn's mother was a botanist in charge of the stations hydroponics garden, supplementing the populations food source. His earliest memories were spending time with her in the garden, learning to grow vegetables without soil, listening to her tell him stories of Tāwhaki and Karihi from Maori mythology. Destruction of Earth When the Xindi attacked Earth the first time, the research work conducted by Jayden was immediately discarded to build as many starships for the defence of Earth in readiness of the second attack. Unfortunately, the Xindi Planet Killer arrived in Earth long before any of these ships were completed. Bundling Flynn and wife onto one of the last ships to leave the system, the family left Sol as the Xindi destroyed Earth and ever other human enclave in the system. New Sydney When their ship called the Atlanta was separated from the rest of the fleet, the captain made the decision to journey to New Sydney in the Sapphora system, aware that a human colony had been established there some years ago. Upon arriving at New Sydney, they learned that the colony was far from the haven they'd hoped. The Orion syndicate had moved in and with it a numerous other races. Being so far away from any major government, New Sydney became rife with organised crime and humans who were easy pickings following the destruction of Earth, fell prey to many a slaver. Jayden found work in the pregium mines of Sapphora but when he was killed in a mining accident, Flynn who was six years old at the time, found that he was now the man of house. Mara tried to ekk out a living but with a child on the way, she was desperate to find a way off world. Duped by a trader promising to bring them to Vulcan, Mara and Flynn were instead sold to a Boolian slaver named Nevo, their fate, to be sold to the highest bidder. If not for the timely intervention of two MACO soldiers, then Lt. Tom Merrick and Lance Corporal Derick Rickman, they would have suffered that terrible fate. Merrick and Rickman freed them, returning them to the safety of Starfleet where they were eventually returned to Gaia. Flynn never forgot the actions of the two Sharks and considered them his personal heroes for the rest of his youth. Gaia His sister, Aroha, or Ro as she was called, was born two months after arriving on Gaia. As a botanist, Maram went to work in helping with the establishment of farms for large scale agriculture and Flynn spent his youth between school and helping raise his infant sister. Growing up, Flynn played the role of the good son, partly because he wanted to keep his father's promise to look after his family and secondly because his sense of duty stemmed from the experience on board the New Sydney. However, in honouring his father's memory, Flynn found his mother's hopes for him involved a career in Starfleet which he wasn't certain was what he really wanted. Starfleet Academy Mara's desire to see him join Starfleet and his own wish to not hurt her saw Flynn enrolling at the Academy, following his father's path of becoming an engineer. At the Academy, he had the aptitude for engineering sciences but though Flynn enjoyed it well enough, he felt a growing dread at the prospect of graduation. As the day grew closer and closer, Flynn found of wearing Starfleet blue something he was not all looking forward to. While he respected Starfleet, he still held the memory of the two Sharks that rescued him and his mother. Starfleet Marines Corps When new reached Gaia of the Battle of Azati Prime, Flynn knew he could wait no longer. Life was too short to live some one else's dreams, he had to follow his own path. Even though he graduated from Starfleet Academy, he did not accept his commission. Instead, the day after graduation, he crossed the dividing line between Starfleet and the Starfleet Marines Corps facility to become a Shark. Marama was so angry with him, she refused to see him for the next 13 weeks of boot camp but Ro who adored her older brother worked steadily to convince her mother that this was what made Flynn happy. The blow was also lessened by the fact that Ro had taken after her mother , enjoying working with plants and following in Marama's vocation as a botanist. Eventually mother and son reconciled and though Marama is still dubious about her son's choices, she accepted that he had to follow his own path. Following boot, Flynn refused assignment on a starship, opting to remain at the Barn, asking for placement in Alpha Squad, to be a part of the regiment commanded by Lt. Col. Merrick and Captain Rickman. Personality Flynn is still getting used to being able to speak his mind. Always playing the responsible son, he allowed his mother get her way because he didn't want to hurt her feelings by speaking his mind. However, he has learnt to be patient, possessing a quiet and somewhat unassuming manner. He is smarter than he looks but goes out of his way to keep it to himself. He is very aware that among Sharks he's unique with his Starfleet background but Flynn doesn't look back at his choices with embarassment or regret. He is just happy to be doing what he's always ''wanted to do. Statistics Height: 6' Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Age: 24 Distinguishing Marks: Tribal Maori Tattoo '''Family:' *Father - Jayden (deceased) *Mother - Marama *Sister - Aroha or Ro Education *Starfleet Academy graduate in Engineerig *Officer Candidate School